Home
by Cristine MT
Summary: Shikamaru Nara, hanya terdiam membisu mendengarkan cercaan penjahat yang ia ringkus malam tadi. Semenjak tiga tahun terakhir ia mengintai, sesuatu mengganjal hatinya. Kini pria itu tahu, bahwa sang Narapidana hanya seorang yang tersesat namun bersusah payah mengantar orang lain pulang./Many main characters.


Perjalanan berbatu, rintangan yang berat, membuat langkah tak akan pernah sampai ke rumah jika tidak ada seseorang membantu. "Dan aku bersedia menjadi seorang itu."

.

* * *

.

 **World Wide News – World Wide Fund**

10 Desember 2017

 _Sasuke Uchiha dan Temari mengejutkan public karena merekayasa kematian mereka setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu_

 _Mendalangi Komplotan kriminal, Temari ditangkap dan sidang sementara mengeluarkan keputusan bahwa Temari dari Suna adalah seorang Tersangka_

 _Sidang berikutnya akan menentukan hukum yang akan dijalani_

* * *

.

.

 **Hanya perlu seseorang untuk mengantar pulang, ketika sudah kehabisan iman dalam perjalanan menuju rumah**

.

 **Hanya itu yang diperlukan**

.

 **Home**

By CristineMT inspired by Machine Gun Kelly X Ambassadors & Bebe Rexha – Home

Characters owned by Masashi, only.

 **Perhatian!** Thanks for your attentions.

.

.

* * *

 **12 Desember 2017 – Ruang Introgasi, Iwagakure**

Dalam satu tempat, lumayan gelap dan sedikit lembab. Terdapat empat orang di situ dengan dua terduduk berhadapan, salah seorang –wanita, terlilit rantai tangannya di atas meja. Sedang lelaki di sebrangnya memerintahkan dua orang di dekat pintu berjarak lima meter untuk keluar.

"Bawa senjata kalian, tidak apa-apa" ia meyakinkan, maka kedua orang tadi beranjak dan menutup pintu.

Mata gelap pria itu kembali memerhatikan wanita di depannya yang kini hanya menatap rantai di kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Rambut wanita itu pirang tergerai bebas, kusut dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Ia mengangguk-angguk. Masih memerhatikan wanita dengan seragam tahanan, bernama; "Tuan Puteri Temari" panggilnya sambil menghela napas. "Sungguh kepuasan tersendiri bisa melihatmu di sini" lanjutnya, "Hanya nafsuku tidak terpenuhi karena banyak sekali pertanyaan di dalam kepalaku, sungguh aku ingin menyanyakan hal itu dan mengetahui kebenarannya"

Masih bergeming.

Seakan. Tidak ada seorangpun berada di situ, si pria hanya berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila selama sepuluh menit belakangan.

Menyadari sesuatu, apa yang membuat si Tersangka tidak mau membuka mulut, pria itu mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya, mengarahkan lalu menembak sudut-sudut ruangan, meledakkan semua kamera pengintai yang mungkin membatasi Narapidana untuk berkata-kata.

Tetap bergeming.

Si pria meluruskan kakinya untuk meletakan punggungnya pada kursi lalu menghela napas. Ia kembali mengarahkan pistol, menembakannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

 **DOR!**

Bunyi peluru itu seakan menjadi akhir dari ketakutan Temari, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak ada kamera, tidak ada pengeras suara, sekarang bicaralah"

Sikap apatis wanita itu perlahan luntur dengan ia mengangguk memerhatikan wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sudah tahu, Shikamaru Nara, di bawah suruhan siapa? Naruto Namikaze?"

"Kurasa aku mengenalmu lebih dulu, Temari" Shikamaru mengeluarkan kertas kusut berisikan nomor telepon dan Temari mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya, tersenyum sarkas. "Tak kuduga kita saling menjebak" lanjut Shikamaru.

Tangannya yang terborgol itu meraih kertas secara bersamaan. "Tak kusangka aku jatuh dalam karisma seorang Polisi"

Shikamaru terus menatap mata wanita itu meski Temari tidak membalas tatapannya. "Karisma mencumbu maksudmu? Tidak, tidak, aku yang melupakan tujuanku karena aku terpesona karenamu" ia tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya, Temari melihat mata Shikamaru.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, Shikamaru"

"Tapi kau tidak" Temari mendecih menanggapi respon Shikamaru. Ia mengingat bagaimana sikap Shikamaru ketika mereka bertemu di bar miliknya, berdua terseret dalam arus kehidupan bernama _nafsu_.

Dia tidak seramah ini. Dia tidak segini sabar menjawab, bertanya dan menunggu. Tapi dia tetap seorang yang gila dan nekat. Tidak seberani Temari tapi Shikamaru adalah manusia yang cukup kehilangan akal sehat untuk mengambil sebuah resiko.

.

.

 **7 Desember 2017 – Bar, Iwagakure**

Shikamaru meremas bokong Temari malam itu dalam remang ruangan dengan suara musik yang memekakan telinga, ketika Temari sudah kehilangan sadarnya untuk tetap fokus melihat. Ia membiarkan si pria menjelajahi jenjang lehernya. " _Hei menjauh dariku_ " kalimat yang sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang dilakukan tubuhnya. Ia malah menekan kepala Shikamaru agar bisa lebih dalam lagi menyusuri dadanya.

Namun Temari harus menghentikan aksi pria itu ketika ada seseorang menyerukan namanya.

" _Maaf, jagoan, bukan benar-benar waktu yang tepat untuk seks –meski aku sangat menginginkannya_ " Ia tertawa dengan ekspresi mabuk sambil memegangi bahu Shikamaru agar tubuh goyahnya tidak terjatuh. Dengan cepat Temari menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas dan memaksa Shikamaru untuk menggenggamnya lalu ia mencium Shikamaru, " _Hei-hei, kau harus menghubungiku, aku ingin merasakan your fat dick, babe"_

 **8 Desember 2017 – Bar, Iwagakure**

Karena ketidak-sabarannya, satu malam kemudian ia kembali menemui Temari di bar yang sama. Langsung merengkuh wanita itu tanpa basa-basi. Menciuminya meski ia sedang menenggak teqila sampai cairan itu meluap dari mulutnya.

" _Sedari lama aku memerhatikanmu, tapi kau terus saja menunjukan wajah murungmu, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Menjawabnya dengan anggukan, Temari kembali menenggak alkohol itu sampai nahas. Dia melirik melihat Shikamaru terus saja menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Maka alisnya bertaut, " _Kenapa melotot seperti itu? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercinta"_

Tersenyum kecil, Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia mengangkat bokong Temari dari sofa hingga wanita itu terduduk di atas pangkuannya. " _Kurasa kau yang berkata bahwa kau ingin merasakanku,"_

Kehilangan kesadarannya sedikit, kepala Temari terhuyung. Dengan sigap Shikamaru menangkapnya dan meletakan kepala Temari di atas dadanya. " _Kenapa kau bersedih_ "

" _Tidak, aku hanya tidak menyangka aku berada di atas kemaluan partner transaksi Narkoba-ku"_

" _Tapi kau tidak cukup percaya padaku_ "

Temari mengeritkan dahinya. Dengan tatapan sayu, ia melihat mata Shikamaru dengan penuh tanya.

" _Kau berusaha membunuhku dengan premanmu mengikutiku terus_ "

Gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengarnya. " _Aku tidak peduli lagi siapa dirimu, kau dengar? Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalau aku akan dipenjara besok pagi_ "

Sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang barusan disampaikan oleh Temari, Shikamaru berusaha mati-matian agar tidak terlihat kaget. Menutupi rasa terkejutnya, pria itu membelai rambut Temari, sangat halus dan begitu wangi, membuat Shikamaru menciuminya, mengecup kepalanya sekali-dua kali. " _Kalau gitu katakan apa yang sangat kau inginkan, Temari"_

Temari melenguh merasakan belaian Shikamaru menjalar sampai ke perutnya, memijit pinggulnya dengan erotis. " _Temani aku malam ini, Shikamaru, temani aku"_ akunya dengan napas tersengal. Matanya menyalang lebar ketika tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengangkat tubuhnya beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan bising tempat itu menuju sebuah kamar VIP kelab tersebut.

Baju Temari dengan cepat dilucuti dengan sesekali Shikamaru mengecup perutnya, membelainya, melumatnya. " _As you wish, my queen"_

 _._

 _._

 **12 Desember 2017 – Ruang Introgasi, Iwagakure**

Namanya dilantunkan oleh seseorang, mengembalikan kenyataan menyedihkan bahwa sekarang dia sedang diintrogasi dengan lelaki yang sama, yang mencumbunya lima hari yang lalu. Membuyarkan ingatan yang sangat sengaja ia lakukan, kejadian yang secara sadar ia perbuat.

Menyesal?

"Tidak" itu jawab Temari ketika Shikamaru menanyakan perihal jebakan Shikamaru. "Kau sadar bahwa kita sama-sama menjebak, aku membebaskanmu" lanjut Temari masiih terus memicing pada Shikamaru.

"Maka jelaskan lebih padaku"

Temari mendecih, mengalihkan pandangannya. Urung melihat seorang pria bajingan yang memaksanya untuk angkat bicara. "Aku lelah, terserah kalian mau diapakan diriku"

Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Temari dan menatap sampai kedalaman mata Temari ketika keduanya saling melihat. "Aku memohon," wanita itu akhirnya menyerah. Akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas yang sangat menyesaki dadanya sedari tadi. Meringis ia kembali bicara dengan nada bergetar, "Tolong sudahi ini..."

Kepalanya kembali merunduk. Menahan mati-matian tangisan yang sangat memaksa untuk mendobrak kelopak matanya yang lemah.

"...aku lelah"

Lama Shikamaru melihat Temari dengan masih tangannya memegang dagu wanita itu. Temari, seorang wanita bengis membantai keluarganya, pemabuk dan dengan tidak punya hati melakukan tindakan kriminal yang membahayakan orang lain. Yang kini merundukan kepalanya, merintih tidak berdaya.

Tangan Shikamaru bergerak menyusuri pipi Temari, wajahnya yang tidak berhiaskan _make up_ , melainkan banyak bercak kebiruan setelah ia dihajar karena memaksa keluar, _ingin menemui seseorang_ , alasannya. Kalau saja Shikamaru tidak menghadang, mungkin pemilik wajah cantik itu sudah babak-belur tak terbentuk.

Dengan suara pelan, Shikamaru membuka mulutnya. "Itu yang tidak ingin kulakukan, Temari, aku tidak akan membiarkan semua orang melakukan tindakan sesuka hatinya" perlahan ia mengusap pucuk kepala Temari, "Aku tahu sesuatu sedang kau rahasiakan, yang kuminta, tolong kau percaya padaku"

Mencoba untuk mengembalikan atensi sang gadis mengarah pada matanya, Shikamaru kembali mengangkat wajah Temari dengan pelan. "Tiga tahun aku menyelidikimu, Temari, aku tidak pernah mengetahui kebenaran dirimu" Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Shikamaru kini menatapnya lirih. "Hingga malam itu, aku tahu, kau menyimpan sesuatu, kau menanggung semua bebanmu

"Kau sangat ambisius mengejar harta –kelihatannya, tapi kau tidak bisa membodohi aku, Temari

"Kau berharap dunia bisa merasakan kesakitan yang menimpamu, namun yang kau lakukan tanpa sadar sebenarnya kau berusaha mengubah pandangan dunia terhadap dirimu ..."

Mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru, membuat napas Temari turun-naik ingin menghentikan ucapannya, namun ia tidak sanggup.

"...dan teman-temanmu"

Matanya membesar. Ia menitikan air mata.

Shikamaru mengangguk, mendengus sebentar. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Temari mendekati wajah pria itu dengan kencang, hingga Temari memekik kaget. Tubuhnya yang sudah tak berdaya mengikut kemana Shikamaru menariknya.

Temari hanya memerhatikan dengan pasrah Shikamaru melucuti borgol dari tangannya. Ia membanting barang berantai itu dengan sekuat tenaga, mendorong Temari agar ia kembali terduduk. "Aku tidak suka melihat kau terkunci seperti itu, Temari, aku ingin dunia mengetahui kebenarannya, tolong bantu aku!" Nada Shikamaru meninggi.

"Dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk mencumbumu, aku tahu itu kesempatan yang terbaik, karena kau sengaja membuat dirimu lengah, kau sudah tahu aku ini seorang polisi yang lama mengintaimu, secara tak langsung kau menyerahkan dirimu, benar itu, Temari!?"

Bungkam. Bergeming. Seribu kata, terkubur rapat. Napasnya tidak lagi tersengal, matanya kembali menatap kosong.

"JAWAB AKU, TEMARI!"

Shikamaru menghentakan kaki setelah ia memijit keningnya dan menggeram. Berbagai spekuliasi masih memenuhi kepalanya minta segera dipecahkan.

Dia meneriakan nama Tuhan akhirnya, ketika ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan emosinya. Ia bukan orang yang cepat marah, dan memang. Yang barusan bukan karena ia marah, hanya kesabarannya sudah di ujung batas.

Karena wanita itu? Bukan. Tapi karena dunia ini. Bagaimana cara semua manusia bersumpah serapah sambil memicing ke arah wanita itu ketika dengan tidak manusiawi ia digiring, ditarik, dicengkram memasuki mobil tahanan. Bagaimana ia tidak diperlakukan tidak layaknya seorang wanita. Temari dianiaya, tidakah itu sangat gila!?

Masih dengan sisa-sisa emosinya, Shikamaru melirik Temari yang mulai bersuara. Ia melihatnya masih terduduk di sebrang dengan wajah tertekuk. Tangan yang kini sudah bebas, hanya teruntai lemas di tiap sisi tubuhnya. "Aku sudah selesai, ini memang sudah masanya" ucapnya.

"Kalau kau tak ingin membicarakannya, biar aku yang menjabarkan" balas Shikamaru dengan jengkel. Ia menarik kursi Temari hingga ia bisa melihat beberapa lembar foto yang dilemparnya ke atas meja. "Siapa Sasuke Uchiha?" Jarinya menunjuk seorang lelaki lalu pindah ke foto selanjutnya, "Ino Yamanaka? Tenten?" masih tetap bergeming, Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Hinata Hyuga, Sai Shimura? Neji Hyuga?

"Dunia hanya tahu tentang kau dan Sasuke Uchiha, tapi tidak dengan temanmu yang lainnya

"Dan kau harus tahu satu hal, Temari, jika kau tidak menjelaskan secara spesifik, aku bisa saja dengan terpaksa membongkar semuanya yang kutahu, dan yang kutahu, semua temanmu adalah penjahat"

Mendengarnya, Temari mendecih. "Kau tahu apa soal _penjahat_ " balasnya dengan nada meremehkan, namun tiada yang tersembunyi. Suara itu terdengar serak dan parau.

Shikamaru mendekati wajah wanita itu. Ia berbisik di sebelah telinganya, "Maka jelaskan lebih padaku" membuat Temari melirik dengan pandangan tak berdaya untuk memicing. "Kulakukan ini untuk keadilan, Temari, selayaknya dirimu, kau menuntut keadilan, aku juga" dengan raut memohon belas kasihan, Shikamaru menangkup wajah Temari, ia menyatukan dahinya dengan kening kecil wanita itu. "Kulakukan ini demi dirimu dan teman-temanmu"

Air mata sang hawa yang tertahan, menceritakan seribu kisah untuk pria yang kini memandanginya dengan tulus. "Sebelum aku menjelaskannya padamu, kau harus berjanji satu hal–"

– _beritahu padaku, apa arti sebuah rumah dan kata pulang bagimu_

* * *

 _._

.

.

 **To be continued...**

Pokoknya yang baca terus ga review, tak sumpahi sakit pantat

Love you! See ya!


End file.
